IWO
by AJEPIC
Summary: CM Punk I building his own company
1. Chapter 1

IWO Chapter 1

Dean Ambrose: Yeah man I'm stoked I'll tell Seth now see ya in Florida.

Seth Rollins: What's going on Dean?

Ambrose: Come Here *he whispers in Rollins ear*

Rollins: Man that's awesome, when will they be here?

Ambrose: Next week.

Rollins: What do we do we don't have any more room in The Sheild?

Ambrose whispers in Rollins ear

Rollins: I Like it the Independent Wrestling Organization the IWO  
*Later that night*

Michael Cole: Reigns looking to make the tag and… no Rollins and Ambrose hung him out to dry!

Jerry Lawler: WHAT?!

JBL: I told you this would happen it was only a matter of time before the shield imploded.

*backstage after the match*

Reigns: What the fuck happened out there?!

*Rollins and Ambrose walk away*

Tom Phillips: Welcome to main event

Byron Saxton: After the implosion of the shield what will happen tonight?

*Cult of personality hits*

CM Punk: I'm back and I am starting a renegade company called the IWO Please welcome my 1st draft picks Dean Ambrose Seth Rollins and Cesaro. My final draft picks will be announced on Monday.


	2. The Draft

*Monday Night Raw opening*

MC: After last week's announcement what will the fate of the IWO hold with C.M Punk at the helm?

King: I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about this.

JBL: Are you guys kidding this is great he's shaking things up!

*Later that night backstage CM Punk I seen on his computer using skype to voice chat but no voices are recognizable*

Punk: When will you be here?

Male Voice One: Pulling in now

Female voice: 5 minutes

Others: Here *in unison*

*cult of personality hits*

MC: There's the backstabber

King: I never thought I would say this but you're right Cole

JBL: This man is a visionary

MC: Please shut up John

Punk: Well as promised the roster reveal is here ladies and gentlemen… *Punk announces 20 names* Well we are in the home stretch 20 down 7 to go please welcome….my best friend…COLT CABANA! *Boom Boom Colt Cabana Echoes through the arena as Cabana makes his way to join the other wrestlers*. Pick Number 22 Sara Del Ray, 23 Sami Calihan, 24 El Generico, 25 Chris Hero, 26 Kevin Steen, 27 Prince Devitt, 28 Jay Lethal and final lucky number 30 AJ Styles

Full IWO Roster  
AJ Lee  
AJ Styles  
Chris Hero  
Colt Cabna  
Doc Gallows  
Dean Ambrose  
El Generico  
PAC  
Corey Graves  
Justin Gabriel  
Dolph Ziggler  
Kaleb Konley  
Zack Salvation  
Antonio Cesaro  
Seth Rollins  
Sara Del Ray  
Paige  
Kevin Steen  
Prince Devitt  
Jay Lethal  
Sami Calihan  
Tyson Kidd  
Daniel Bryan  
Matt Jackson  
Nick Jackson  
Alex Shelly  
Chris Sabin  
Bad Luck Fale  
Karl Anderson  
Trish Stratus


	3. 1st Show

IWO 1/13/2015

(Segments are lettered matches are numbered)

A. CM Punk Unveils IWO World Championship

1. The Young Bucks (Nick and Matt Jackson) V.S MCMG (Sabin and Shelly) V.S K.O.W (Hero & Cesaro) V.S Calihan & Ambrose IWO Tag Team Championship

Winners and New Champions The Young Bucks by pinfall after double superkick on Sabin

2. World Championship tournament round 1: AJ Styles V.S PAC Winner: AJ Styles After springboard 450

B. Interview with Seth Rollins

Joey Styles: Seth tonight you face Jay Lethal for the IWO TV Championship how are you planning for this match

Rollins: Well Joey ya see I am greatness at its greatest, I don't need to train for a low life coat-tail riding punk like Jay Lethal why are you called lethal I could put you down in one shot Jay one Blackout and you are on the shelf so let's make this interesting shall we Jay buddy lets you and me go one on one in a ladder match for the TV title and I will prevail.

2. Round one of World Title Tournament Zack Salvation V.S Dolph Ziggler

Winner: Ziggler by submission using sleeper.

3. Round one World Title Tournament: Prince Devitt V.S Kaleb Konley Winner: Prince Devitt By pinfall after princes throne

4. Fatal four way for Queen of IWO AJ Lee V.S Sara Del Ray V.S Paige V.S Trish Stratus Winner: Trish off Stratusfaction

one of the World Title Tournament Kevin Steen V.S El Generico Winner Generico off BRAINBUSTAAAAAHHHHH!

Main Event Ladder match for IWO TV Title: Jay Leathal V.S Seth Rollins Winner: Rollins


End file.
